Dual modality scanners are being developed to provide anatomical and functional information at the same time. PET-MRI integrated scanners have been developed such as, for example, the scanner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,835,782 which is incorporated herein be reference for all relevant and consistent purposes. PET-MRI integrated scanners allow for the strengths of both modalities to be combined thereby providing improved images.
A continuing need exists for methods for locally enhancing the resolution and sensitivity of MRI and PET images and, in particular, for enhancing images produced from PET-MRI integrated scanners. A continuing need also exists for devices that reliably achieve such image enhancement and for devices that can be removably coupled to an existing PET-MRI integrated scanner.